fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Orleans
Luke Orleans (ルカオルレアン Ruka Orurean) is the main antagonist of Kingdom of the Storm. He wants Albiore for himself, working without any knowledge, but many suspects of the most intelligent people living on the Palace. He also wants to set free his unknown "master" Appearance He has scarlet red hair, with long cunning eyes. He has bangs that go down the left side of his face. Spartos always wears metal-plated armor, and carries around a long metal sword. He wears a white turban around his head, which has a red feather sticking up from it. He is usually seen with a serious look on his face, and a personality to match. Personality His appearance and face, always serious, make the people feel secure and serious at his side. He didn't joke and ever goes to the point of the discussion, and ever thinks before acting in anything. However, althrough the first impression is of securance, Luke's true personality is other His true personality is dark and sadistic, with a great love for chaos, death and blood. His favorite hobby is, while in his constant trips, destroy little villages and kill all the people, without lefting survivors Aside of his bloodlust, he is emotionless and cold, and can kill anyone without hesitation if believes that he is stronger, as when Siara said that he was better then her, he attacked her intending on killing her. He also hates being contradicted History Luke was born from an unknown mother, and was bringer by Lecthor to the palace after the war. He was raised here, and, when he was ten year old, his grandmother was killed by his father, who run away, lefting him behind. Then, he was adopted by the King, and changed his surname. He started to had diary magic lessions with Siara During the mass invasion in the Capital, Luke saw the death of his aunt, and fighted to protect his two cousins, but he failed and they are killed. Tormented by their deaths, he set out in a trip to "discover himself" and come back three years before the series starts Synopsis Intro arc He helps Thomas into escaping from the Palace of Albus using his magic. Later, he encounters with Eliria, and says that Thomas finished his promise to run away. Eliria, however, discords. Later, Siara sees him while using her Arc of Time to discover who is the one who helped Thomas to escape from home Later, he mets her in the Gardens, where she demands to know why he helped Thomas to escape. The two start a discussion, but, after Siara uses the wrong words, he attacks her without mercy, inteding on kill her. He initially shows a great strength, but she balances the fight until he finally overpowers her. However, when Raiten appears and he demands to kill the two, Eliria shows herself and attacks him using Wind Magic. After the draw of the battle, with the apparition of soldiers, he changes their memories to occult him Mountain Siege arc He is in the bedroom when Eliria awakens, and hears all the discussion about the appearance of the "thief" who attacked the three, only to discover that he created very confusing memories. After geting out of the room, he blames himself for rewriting their memories wrong, and ultimately decides that keep the blondies alive will be useful for the awakening of his "master" Weapons Sword Luke do use of a long sword. It is made of steel, with the cross-guard having a ruby on it, and being shaped in the form of waves, made of silver, with the rain-guard extending in curvature moves until the end of the fuller. The grip and the pommel are also made of silver. The scabbard is of silver and had a golden chape and locket Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic Luke is talented in using this Magic, appearing with it after his three years of disappearance. He has a great level of ability on it, as he could easily overpower the Arc of Time of his master using it * Dark Ascension * Evil Shield * Moonlight Slash * Dark Cappricio Lightning Magic He can also use Lightning Magic, which he learned with his uncle and his aunt. He can use this magic dto generate offensive-purposed lightnings * Storm Warning Fire Magic Another elemental magic in his possession, he can use this magic to create and manipulate flames. This is his first magic used ever * Evil Proeminence Illusion Magic Light Magic Sword Magic Memory Control Trivia